


spit it out

by youchuu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, i have wanted to write this for a long looong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchuu/pseuds/youchuu
Summary: there are only two people in the office. one of them can deal with feelings, and one is ritsuko





	spit it out

It’s a quiet afternoon. Light peeks through the windows, just barely reaching the spot where she lies sleeping. Miki, that is. She’s curled up in her usual spot on the sofa, unruly blonde hair—stylish, not despite, but because of that—spilling every which way around her.

She glances back at the screen, and shuts her laptop.

This is one of those rare moments where no one is around. The office is silent, empty except for the two of them. It’s a strange feeling: no twins wreaking havoc, or sign of anyone else, even Kotori. Normally, she’d take the opportunity at face value and spend it typing away at her computer. Miki, likewise, opted to sleep. And yet she finds herself standing up, sneaking as if on cat paws over to the only other person in the room.

Her knees bend til she’s crouched, about eye level with the girl. Her eyes framed with lashes, shut peacefully (is she having a good dream?), lips parted, fingers curled and resting near a cheek, slightly rosy. She rises and falls with each slow breath. Seeing her up close like this, not that it’s terribly unusual, she sighs. Careful, don’t wake her. There’s something she’d like to say, just once, and if Miki were awake to hear it... Needless to say, she’d never live it down.

“You’re so frustrating. At first, I didn’t know what to make of you, but... You’ve really changed since then, haven’t you?” She smiles, despite herself. “Seeing you doing your best now, when before you never would have bothered, it’s clear to me that you’ve grown into a fine idol. I know I’m not good at saying it, but I really am proud of you, and how far you’ve come.” Miki doesn’t move, just continues to nap there. She’s safe. “Of course, you’ll always be you, and I’ll always be me. I’m not good at these things, and around you I don’t know what to do with myself. You’re absolutely frustrating, you do what you like, and you never remember the -san. But at the same time...”

She glances at the clock. No one should be here for a little while longer. “I’m fond of you, and it really bothers me, the extent of it. No, more than that. Something about you grabbed hold of me, and I don’t know what it is exactly. Miki, I...” She stops. What was she about to say? No, this is dangerous, better that she–

“Ritsuko...?”

Wait. Oh no. She’s _awake_? The realization of this sends her reeling back a bit, nevermind the -san at this point. Miki yawns and rubs at her eye. “Mm... It is you. Miki had a weird dream.”

“What was it about?” She has a bad feeling about this. Leaving aside the fact that she’s sitting near the couch and has been for a while now, but the other girl can’t know that, can she? She hasn’t questioned it, at least.

“I thought I could hear your voice, but it wasn’t coming from you? It was a big onigiri with fried shrimp. Miki’s hungry...” She isn’t sure whether to feel _more_ nervous or relieved.

Despite the change in atmosphere, her heart still feels strange. “Do you remember what...it, said?”

At this, she brightens up, with a big smile. “Yeah! There was a lot, and I don’t remember too well, but at the end I was sure there was gonna be a real love confession!” If she were drinking coffee right now, it’d be spraying from her mouth. So she did hear. She heard _everything._ “It ended before Miki could hear the actual confession part, though.” This makes sense, considering she hadn’t actually said it.

She’s aware that her face is heating up. She knows this, and recognizes the urge to _get the hell out of there_. The only way out of this is if they laugh it off. It can’t mean anything, but then there’s the implication of her brain feeding her all that itself... Ugh! “That’s a pretty weird dream, huh? Ahaha, I should get back to work now; there’s a lot to do, you know, between all the things that are going on and planned and–” She’s panicking. She’s totally panicking. The words hurry out her lips before she can stop them, too fast and too unnatural to convince anyone.

The reason she’s able to stop, though, is the press of lips to her own. It barely registers at first, but then the other girl is pulling away and looking at her eye to eye. Huh? What????? “You know, the onigiri was really honest, even though it had your voice. Miki thinks Ritsuko should be like that more often.”

Heart still racing and too flustered to say much of anything else, all she can manage is, “Remember the -san.”

“Okay.”


End file.
